


Merry Christmas

by SoftBoyApollo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Family, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nate shenanigans, Original Character(s), Rimming, Sexy Christmas Outfits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: First a cute Christmas party with Michael's family. Then some sexy times with Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Ian. Never in my life will I write something this long again. I love you, but my soul has left my body.

Hips swayed to the music that softly played through the kitchen. Michael had purposefully kept it down to let his lover sleep in for a change. Though the music was unlikely to wake the big man up, the smell that the blond teacher couldn’t help from spreading was very likely to rouse the director from his slumber. Toast was almost done, omelettes with red and green bell peppers were already steaming on the table and coffee was already pouring out of the coffee machine in the early Christmas morning light. Michael was glowing, enjoying himself in the kitchen as he put the cookies for later in the oven. With the sleeve of his boyfriend’s dress shirt, he wiped the little bit of sweat from just below where his Santa hat stopped, before he rolled that sleeve up yet again. Maybe it would stay in place if he had worn his own clothes, but even in the chilly air of his apartment, his favourite morning attire was just a pair of boxers and something on top, stolen from his one and only. Right after the blue-eyed Southern man had put the lid on top of the stockpot, two muscular, hairy arms encircled his waist. Michael had been too distracted to have heard his boyfriend sneaking up on him, but the moment he felt his touch, he could not help but lean back against the bare, strong chest behind him. “Good morning, angel”, a low, husky voice whispered into the home cook’s ear, making him weak in the knees.

Michael tilted his head back and up, begging with pouty lips for a good morning kiss, which his man could not deny him. “Good morning, big boy”, he almost sang back, a happy smile painted his lips as he did not want to be anywhere but here right now, in the warm embrace of his love, surrounded by the inviting smell of a diverse and luxurious Christmas breakfast. “If you don’t let me go, I can’t serve you breakfast”, Michael chuckled as Walker played with the fluffy ball at the end of his hat, not loosening his grip one bit. With a grunt, the taller male let go and went to sit at the dinner table. Michael cleaned his hands and took his apron off, leaving it on a chair. With a plate full toast in one hand and a coffeepot in the other, he joined his boyfriend at the table. As the lean man put everything down, he took the opportunity to kiss his beau on the cheek.

“What time will the guests arrive?” The muscular man asked as he dug in, not allowing any of his lover’s delicious creations to turn cold. He poured both of them a cup of coffee, meanwhile eyeing his boyfriend like he was the real meal. The lean man was about to answer, until his eyes met those of the man across from him. That look brought heat pooling into his lower stomach and a smile to his lips as his ears slowly turned a rosy colour.

“Oh no, I know that look”, Michael replied as he waved with his fork. “No, you are not getting into my pants. I have to cook and clean and decorate and you have to be my helpful elf.” He knew that look too well and normally he would give in by just looking at it, but not today. He had big plans for Christmas dinner and while most of the apartment was already decorated, he was not done. Walker had offered up his place for the celebrations, but while a spacious, luxurious place sounded better for a party, Michael felt like the small space of his apartment was better to get the cosy Christmas feel. Besides, only his father, cousin and his cousin’s best friend were coming over. Samuel had his own family to attend to and Walker’s background hadn’t been spoken of ever since it came out.

“I could be your sexy, helpful elf.” Walker leaned back in his chair, knowing fully well what the added view of his naked chest did to the mathematics teacher, who pointedly looked away, for once really set on not getting it on in the morning. “Fine”, the broad man scoffed, sounding way too cute for his intimidatingly big figure. It brought another smile to the smaller man’s face, especially as he saw his love enjoy the breakfast he made him.

  
**\-----------------------------------------**

  
After getting dressed in some lazy outfit, the two boyfriends went about preparing. Michael was clearly stressed about everything, but he was even more clearly enjoying the preparations. Walker was mostly running around, following instructions. He knew how important this was for his lover and hell would grow cold, before he could deny the shorter male anything. When the evening rolled around, the last dish, which was a meat dish Walker had begged his boyfriend to make, was still in the oven. “Walker, please keep an eye on the oven”, Michael called out as his eyes met the clock. His apron flew around the kitchen, missing the chair by a few centimetres and ending up on the clean floor. The teacher rushed to the shower in a way that was both cute and comically, making his boyfriend smile. Walker picked up the apron and hung it back on the hook where it belonged. The house was decorated and none of the main lights were on, all illumination coming from the decorations. With his man in the shower, the director dared to dig up the present he had cleverly hidden on top of the cabinets. He had a hard time reaching it, so he was sure his love hadn’t been able to find it, let alone reach it. He put the package underneath the Christmas tree, among the other presents they had bought for the guests. Walker had seen Michael adding a present they hadn’t bought together, so he knew Michael has something for him. While Walker had planned a less conventional present, he still needed something to give his boyfriend in front of his family in order to not look like an inattentive lover.

Being not that bad in the kitchen, the blond male was easily able to take the meat dish out in absence of his kitchen prince. Everything was on the table and covered to keep it warm when said metaphorical prince finally emerged from the bedroom, looking impeccable with that adorable hat and ugly sweater, which matched the director’s own. No words needed to be exchanged as they found their way into each other’s arms, holding onto each other as their lips connected. It was strangely romantic, intimate, but not sexual. “I love you”, the blue-eyed teacher muttered as he looked up at the man of whom he could not believe was his. The phrase was returned without a moment’s hesitation, their tender moment interrupted by the doorbell. “Oh! Go put the music on, I’ll let the guests in”, Michael beamed as he pecked the cheek of his boyfriend and almost danced towards the door, leaving the larger man smiling.

Michael was already happy to spend Christmas with the man he loved, but his smile widened and his face lighted up as he opened the door to see his father, the man who always stood by him, whose love for him was greater than that for his wife. Being with Walker, Michael felt guilty for making his father leave his lover and homophobic family, just to be left with his gay son and a transgender, bisexual nephew. However, seeing the man happy beyond words to see his son again soothed that guilt just enough to not be bothered by it all evening. The teacher couldn’t even greet his father before he had his arms full of the man, his breath leaving him from the older male’s tight grip. “Hesediel, I missed you so much. I made my special cupcakes. If Walker doesn’t like them, he’s not a keeper.” Michael laughed, feeling himself fill up with warmth at the sound of his actual first name. His mother had made him hate it, but hearing it from those he was closest to slowly made him like it more and more.

“For the record, he wanted to bribe you with your Christmas gift, but I stopped him, ‘cause I wanted him to show you his better assets.” Michael saw his father roll his eyes as he passed him by with a pat on the shoulder; the homosexual man just knew he rolled his eyes exactly like that and now finally understood why it was so annoying, not that the knowledge would ever stop him.

“Yeah, his better ass-ets”, the host heard a familiar, husky voice. As the lanky old man went in, a short teenager appeared from behind him. “I really hope you’re not trying to make Mike like the same things about Walker as you do”, the troublemaker added suggestively, making a motion with his free hand, holding a plastic bag in his other. His cheeks were rosy from the cold, making him look more feminine than usual, but Michael knew that the teenager did not care about that. Michael had heard Nate lower his voice to sound more masculine, which was a huge indicator that he was not 100% comfortable with where and with whom he was. Just now, however, he did not do that. With how often Nate had crashed at Michael’s place while Walker was around, it wasn’t hard to guess that Nate had grown accustomed to the director.

Before Michael could scold his cousin, the man standing behind him already did. “And I was not supposed to embarrass you”, the Arabic male sighed, pushing Nate out of the way to give Michael a hand. “Kareem Rashwan, nice to meet you, sir”, he said. Michael noticed the man’s nervousness and not just from the overly polite greeting. From what Michael had heard, this man was just two years younger than him, but he didn’t blame him for being so polite, knowing his father had given him a hard time for being friends with a boy, who was almost ten years younger than him.

“Michael Gabe. Please, just be informal with me. I know my dad scared you enough.” Michael shook the man’s hand with a warm smile, before letting him in too. When he got back to the living room, Christmas music was filling the space and he saw his father making conversation with Walker. It was not their first meeting, but it still made him nervous, because he really wanted his father to like the man with whom Michael already wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but he needed his father’s approval for that.

  
**\-----------------------------------------**

  
Shortly after Walker had put on the music, he saw a familiar man entering and rushed to his side immediately. “Mister Gabe, I mean Mike”, the much bigger man greeted as he offered his hand for a firm handshake. Michael’s father had told him multiple times to call him Mike, but every time Walker saw him, he just got too nervous to remember. He knew how much Michael valued his family, so screwing up with the man who raised his lover was a bad move in the least.   
The lanky male had surprised Walker, as he pulled at the offered hand to initiate a hug. “It is Christmas, Walker, we hug people during Christmas”, the blue-eyed male chuckled as he patted the surprised man’s back. Walker hugged him back, a little awkward in the aftermath of shock. He apologised, not used to any of this; it was so different from how he had experienced Christmas as a child. “Please put these on the coffee table. After dinner, you have to try one of these.” Walker smiled and took the basket covered in transparent foil. He nodded as he followed the instructions. Afterwards, he insisted on putting his future father-in-law’s coat away for him.

“Merry Christmas, sir”, Walker added as he stood awkwardly in the living room he was close to calling his own by now, looking down at the man, whom he had to thank for his lover. Michael obviously had his empathic intelligence from his father as the man clearly caught on Walker’s nervousness. Walker was grateful as the older male started talking, not asking the obvious questions about work and life in general. He had a way to get the conversation going without making it forced and Walker could easily slip into the flow of it. From the corner of his eye he could see his boyfriend look proudly at him. 

**\-----------------------------------------**

  
After dinner, there was an unsurprising huge amount of food left. Everyone knew Michael had cooked too much, which may have been ironic given his profession. One would think he would have been able to make a good guess about how much to cook for five people. The mathematics teacher had tried to argue that he wasn’t sure how much Kareem would eat, but that would mean he had counted on Kareem eating enough for about seven people at least and dessert hadn’t even been served yet. Nate had easily made the decision that they would be exchanging gifts before dessert and run off to the couch like he was still ten years old. There was definitely not enough room for five on the couch, but Michael had thrown a whole bunch of pillows on the floor around the couch to sit in; finally there was a purpose to his pillow obsession. Walker had already made himself comfortable on the pile, so Michael could drape himself over his strong man’s lap. Lying there, he had easy access to the gifts underneath the tree. It was an unspoken rule that Michael was first to hand out his presents. Walker had sort of guessed, given how excited Michael was while buying the objects. “Babe, can you give this to my dad?” The teacher asked in his cutest voice yet, just too excited to make his father happy. Walker took the package and leaned over to hand the oldest man in the room his present.

“Why Santa, thank you very much”, the silver haired male mused as he felt the package for a moment, squeezing it carefully before slowly tearing the scotch tape loose, somehow preserving the wrapping paper for no reason. He smiled widely as he saw a whole collection of funny socks inside. The grey male held up the socks with a pure and happy smile. They had all sorts of bright colours with smiley faces, animals or something else printed on it. “Ha, look who won’t have cold feet for a long time”, he joked as he put the socks next to him on the couch. Michael was the pinnacle of lame Christmas presents. Nate had gotten a new backpack for school and Kareem a tea set, with which he seemed oddly happy and Walker was sure he was just faking it. The big man had a hard time acting just as excited as the others when he got a jacket from his boyfriend. His present for Michael was just as lame, but that was because the real present was going to be given when the guests were gone.

Right now Walker was glad he didn’t follow Michael’s Christmas present suggestions. After socks and the like, it was easy to have impressive presents. After hearing Michael’s father was a fan of the old 80s Transformers show, still, he had planned on buying the man some limited edition collector’s item. Unfortunately, the mathematics teacher had forbidden bribery, so just a subscription to the new comic series had to do. It gained him the same reaction as Mike had, when he got the socks, so Walker wasn’t sure if his present was lame or if Michael’s father was genuinely happy with socks. Of course his odd boyfriend had an odd dad. Nate was an easier read, but Walker couldn’t imagine any teenager being happier with a schoolbag than with a drone. It was a small one, because he was not allowed to bribe his lover’s cousin into liking him either. Little did he know the teenager liked him already. The total stranger joining them this Christmas was the hardest to find a present for, so a shower gel and deodorant set was Walker’s best bet on what was an acceptable, though lame, present. He had his boyfriend lying over his lap with puppy eyes as the smaller male waited for his present. The director grinned and leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. “There you go”, he teased, smiling when his boyfriend looked ready to just get up and go sit somewhere else. Reaching over, Walker grabbed the soft gift from under the tree and dropped it into his boyfriend’s lap. Michael had a boyish smile on his face as he ripped the baby blue paper off like a toddler on Christmas morning.

“Oh my, I love it!” He said, more excitedly than Walker would have ever bargained for a Harry Potter pillow. He suddenly had his arms full of nerd, but he wrapped his buff appendages around the lean man, deciding this was where he had to stay for the rest of the evening. He did not care if they were being too sappy or touchy. Michael was his and he just loved to show it. However, Walker regretted his present choice as Michael received gifts from the other guests. He felt like the other gifts made his seem basic and cheap. While he knew Michael was equally grateful for everything, he felt Nate’s judging eyes on him the rest of the evening. He could only imagine what kind of a lousy boyfriend he seemed now. Well… Better next holiday?

The rest of the evening was filled with board games, snacks and Nate getting scolded for having a potty mouth. He had quite the mouth on him like a normal teenager would and Walker was the only one not correcting him, given the rest already would give him a speech. The youngest guest was an enigma, the look he gave Walker was continuously like he knew something Walker didn’t and it was mildly annoying to say the least. As the guests finally left, Nate had insisted to have Walker pick him up and hug him. It was awkward, but it became worse when the blond boy took the opportunity to whisper into the big man’s ear. “I know what you’re gonna be up to. Enjoy tonight.” Yeah, totally not creepy. The tall, muscular male was glad when his boyfriend closed the door behind the guests. He did not waste time and immediately closed the distance between him and the man he loved. Their lips connected, each one feeling soft, still tasting sweet from the sugars they had been consuming that evening.

Michael felt delirious with the way he got kissed. It clouded his mind pink and made the snow falling outside the window glow in the dark of Christmas night. He felt his boyfriend’s hands under his thighs and allowed himself to be lifted up, pinned between the house of a man and the door. His ears were as red as his Santa hat when those hot lips came into contact with his cheek, jaw and neck. “Walker”, he giggled as his cheek got bitten playfully, “what are you doing?” He did not want those lips there, so the smaller male pushed the other man’s hat off to tangle his fingers in the golden locks of his man, forcing the bigger man to kiss him on the lips again. Their lips fit together like chocolate milk and whipped cream, the feeling was like drinking exactly that on a cold day, sitting on a park bench, watching the snow fall as one would rest their head on the shoulder of the love of their life. As heated as the moment was, the two males felt merely warmth filling them, enveloping their heart with the intense need to be close to the one they loved without boundaries. As Michael looked into the eyes of his partner, he was sure there was not a single word or combination of them in any language that could describe how much he wanted to be here, with him. The warmth in his heart travelled south when he saw the lopsided grin on Walker’s face and the mischievous look in his eyes.

_“You did not really think that pillow was your only gift, did you?”_


	2. Dammit Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Nate was up to?

Michael grinned when he spotted two red packages on the bed. "Not what I expected when you said my present was in the bedroom", he giggled as he sat down next to them. The red paper also had golden snowflakes on it. The Potterhead smiled as he recognised the Griffindor colours. He didn't know his boyfriend had such an eye for detail, especially given he had just gotten the most generic Harry Potter pillow from him. 

 

"Those aren't mine…" Well it appeared Michael was right and the presents didn't come from his lover. He picked one up, turning it over. On the other side was a small sticker with his boyfriend's name on it. The blond man's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he read it. 

 

"It may not be from you, but it is for you", Michael said as he handed the package in his hand to the bigger man, before picking the other one up too. This one had his name on it and a small card taped to it. With a frown he pulled the card off the wrapping paper and read the contents out loud. "Hesediel, I couldn't give this in front of Mike. Enjoy Christmas with Walker... winky face..." Michael looked up at his boyfriend with a look on his face that seemed half disappointed and half amused. This could only be from Nate and they both knew it, which made Michael both curious to the gifts, but also feel like he didn't want to know. Before he could think about it, the smaller man saw his boyfriend rip off the paper in a single motion. The look that followed was both shocked and confused. The twink stood up and took a step closer to get a look at the gift. When he saw what it was, his ears turned red. In the meaty hands of his boyfriend was a plastic package with a man on the front, wearing a Christmas speedo with a candy cane on it. The kicker was that the candy cane also served as a special penis sleeve. 

 

"I'm not wearing this", was the first thing the large man muttered, still a little in shock, but things had started to fall into place. The looks Nate had been shooting him and the foreshadowing goodbye. Michael took a deep breath, before he closed his eyes and started taking the wrapping paper off his present. When he slowly opened an eye, he was not sure if he was disappointed or relieved. His Christmas outfit contained a green with red lace and velvet jockstrap, a green bow tie and an elf hat. At least he had more to wear than Walker, but his costume was just as bad. "Oh but you should definitely wear that." 

 

In a second, blood rushed to the shorter male's face. "I believe you said this morning something about being a sexy helper elf", the nerd said as he gave his present to his boyfriend, turning away and going to the bed instead. He lied down on top of the covers, face down and scolding his cousin under his breath. "I swear, Nathaniel, when I get my hands on you, you will find this year to be the coldest Christmas ever", he sulked, muttering. He stopped speaking as he felt a body joining him on the bed. The mattress dipped around his legs and he felt the heat of his boyfriend hanging over him. 

 

"If you wear the elf costume, I will put on that stupid speedo", the man tried to negotiate as his lips connected to the shell of the ear he had been huskily whispering in. Walker had seen Michael more than once in a jockstrap and while he preferred his boyfriend naked, he had to admit that a jockstrap was the best alternative. Said boyfriend below him made a sound. Walker knew exactly what that sound meant; that sound was an indication that the skinny teacher was getting turned on and willing to give in to whatever the bigger male wanted from him, but he needed just a little more from Walker to fully give in to the need within him. "Come on, baby, you haven't had any candy canes yet this Christmas.” In spite of Walker hating the sentence as soon as it had left his mouth, it did the trick as the blond man below him squirmed away with a groan. 

 

"Fine, but I am gonna shower first", he huffed cutely, taking his costume off the bed and walking away like he had just lost a bet. It was cute and highly amusing, totally worth the embarrassingly cheesy line. Walker took the opportunity to get everything ready. First step was undressing. He put his clothes in the corner for later. With strong hands he ripped the package open and unfolded the garment. Holding it in front of his crotch, it seemed to be a right fit, but he doubted his fully erect cock would fit into the sleeve. Sure it was of a stretchy material to accommodate most sizes, but the director did not fall in the category "average" or anywhere near that. As he dimmed the lights and prepared the bedroom, he thought of what his boyfriend would look like in the scandalous costume. Well, his mind drifted more to the ass he loved to touch, kiss, eat and fuck. He could not help it. When he was done, he tried to get his own costume on, but it was harder than it looked. His foot got stuck in the fabric and like a clumsy teenager on a date, the bulky man fell to the floor with a loud thud. “Walker! Are you okay?” The buff male could hear his boyfriend call from the bathroom. He sighed and called back he was fine as he tried to untangle himself. In his haste to get the blasted piece of fabric off, he accidentally ripped it in half. Well, he did not like it anyway. “Hey, we were both supposed to look ridiculous.” Walker looked up to see his beloved standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a festive jockstrap, a bow tie and an elf hat. Michael had his arms crossed over his body, sulking a little with a disappointed look on his face, eyes on the ripped speedo.

Walker tried not to laugh as the costume looked both silly and cute. “Come on, you prefer me naked anyway”, he said as he dropped the flimsy underwear to walk up to his lover. His weighty hands ended up on the slender hips of his partner, squeezing affectionately. “And you look… edible.” A wide, lovestruck smile hugged the taller male’s face as he looked at the adorable teacher, whose ears were red and looking at him like a stubborn toddler. 

“If you’re hungry, there is still food left in the kitchen. If you’re not wearing that, I’m not wearing this”, the lean man said, turning to go back to the bathroom and change into regular boxers, which felt less embarrassing that the lace and velvet cupping his crotch now. A big arm encircled his midsection and he got pulled back into the bedroom, before he even had set a foot out of it. Michael yelped, as he was lifted off his feet and carried to the bed. “I swear I’m gonna repair that thing and you’re gonna wear it later”, he warned as he tried to squirm away from his boyfriend’s grip, but he knew fully well that fighting his burly man was wasted effort. Said big man lowered him onto the soft bed like he was a fragile Christmas present. The look in his eyes made flowers grow inside of the scholar. Michael smiled back, giving in already. 

 

“Absolutely worth it”, Walker replied with a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, who eagerly kissed him back, arms wrapping around him. They kissed lazily, perfectly content with lingering just a little longer on each other. However, Walker’s hands were not that patient as they drifted down to Michael’s ass, forcing themselves underneath the mathematics instructor to squeeze and hold his soft buns. Walker felt Michael whining against his lips at the touch, ever so responsive to him. The larger male kept kissing his beloved, until said slim man was out of breath. Then the bulky man continued to kiss down his jaw and neck, turning the man below him into a squirming and panting mess, flush creeping up the lean man’s chest. The elf hat was falling off, so Walker just grabbed it and threw it away. It was starting to cover Michael’s face and he wanted to see him, as he grabbed him by his thighs and lifted that cute ass off the bed. Michael was slowly turning red, knowing what was going to happen. Walker put his boyfriend’s legs over his shoulders, exposing the pink hole he could have for every meal of the day if it actually had any nutritional value. Like a starving man, his mouth connected to the ring of muscle, lapping at it. Michael’s sounds filled the room like the perfect Christmas carol, starting out soft, but getting louder as Walker forced his tongue inside, massaging Michael’s inner walls with his wet appendage. He pulled away to breathe, hands holding apart those full cheeks. “Fuck, I love your ass”, the man grunted as he admired the wet hole. He licked over it, humming in the pleasure he got from merely touching his lover, bathing in the whines coming from the other. The robust male pressed his face between those cheeks as much as he could, making love to his lover’s hole with his tongue. Looking up, he saw Michael blissed out, holding onto the sheets, red and hard inside the bare minimum of clothes he was wearing. The slim man had started to beg now, Walker’s name and ‘please’ leaving his lips in delicate whines and moans. It plastered a smile on the big man’s face, but he didn’t stop, until Michael broke and grabbed him by the hair, not tugging or pushing, just keeping it there to catch Walker’s attention. “What do you want?” Walker muttered, before he slowly, sensually licked a long stripe over Michael’s hole with the flat of his tongue, making the bottom whimper. Walker could see Michael had bitten his own lips red, trying hard to not make too much noise. 

 

Michael had to take a few deep breaths in order to collect his thoughts. He was hard, so painfully hard and his hole was so, so empty. “Come on, Santa, I’ve worked hard this Christmas”, the mathematics teacher ended up saying, trying to sound cheeky and perfectly fine, but even that came out as a pathetic whine. Before Walker, he wasn’t a real big fan of getting rimmed, but no one could send him over the moon with just a tongue like his brawny sweetheart did. When Walker licked over his hole it sent gentle, pleasurable sensation up his spine. When he sucked on the muscle, it made Michael’s head cloudy with pleasure. However, sanity went out the window when Michael felt the tongue of his lover enter him. It let pressure built inside him, his eyes roll back and forced his lips to part and make sound of their own accord. The Southern man was relieved when his dearest moved up, kissing back up his body. He wanted Walker to hurry up and kiss him on the lips, but Michael had learned that rushing the man was getting him nowhere. Walker’s beard burned Michael’s skin as their lips finally reconnected, both pair wet from saliva and breathless from impatient passion and desire. 

 

Michael actually whined like a brat when Walker pulled back. “Don’t call me Santa, that’s weird”, the athletic, bulky man said, looking down at the mess below him. He saw the dim lights in the room reflecting in Michael’s eyes as he smiled and nodded, giggling for some reason. Walker kissed his nose affectionally, smiling himself. He couldn’t help it that his boyfriend was just too cute like that. The man on top reached for the lube and condom he had put on the nightstand. He put the package between his teeth, when he felt his boyfriend’s hand on his wrist. With big eyes and raised brows, Walker looked down at Michael. “What’s wrong?” He asked, not daring to get his hopes up about what it meant. However, it was hard not to when Michael took the condom and placed it back onto the night stand, clearly a bit nervous, but also looking very determined. 

 

“It feels right”, the thinner male muttered, face, neck and ears red to the point he didn’t need a Santa hat to look festive. Walker couldn’t fast enough get the bottle open and pour lube over his rock hard cock. His lips found Michael’s once again as he lubed himself up. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other like they hadn’t had a feel of their paramour in months. Walker could feel Michael’s hand over his own and he let go, letting the slender fingers of his boyfriend pleasure him. A handjob shouldn’t feel that good, but it did; everything just felt so good when he was with his beau. Walker was over the moon, when he felt Michael guide his straining cock to the hole he had just been licking. The beefy male hissed when head of his painfully hard cock got rubbed over the hole, which was still wet with his own saliva. Before Michael could take the next step, it was Walker’s turn to stop him.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, breathless. He was so hard and so horny, so in need of being inside the man he loved to the end of the world, but he sometimes still felt the guilt of going against Michael’s wishes the first time they had sex, stupidly forgetting the condom back then. The blond director was relieved when Michael looked at him like he was everything and nodded. He didn’t wait and pushed inside the body below him. Walker could cry; it felt so good and Michael looked so gorgeous below him, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving. “Fuck”, Walker cursed when he was completely inside, Michael’s body hugging him, squeezing tight around his big girth. His forehead rested on that of his love, their breaths mixing as they both felt like heaven and earth had a place in between just for them. “Yeah?” The top asked, still not sure if this was real, if he was bare inside Michael and it was okay. 

 

“Yes, you’re… oh Lord… Yes, Walker”, Michael panted, arms around the shoulders of the man above him, the man who had the power to unravel him, fuck him until he was a rag doll in his arms. The shorter male had wanted this for a long time, but it was a big step for him. Seeing Walker get along tonight with both his father and cousin, made Michael sure, if he wasn’t already. Walker was the one and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, wake up each morning and find himself in those big hairy arms, go to bed each night, wrapping himself back up in those same arms. It were those same arms Michael held onto when he felt his boyfriend thrust into him, slow long strokes to help him get used to the stretch again. The smaller male’s cock was straining against the fabric of the jockstrap, the lace and velvet so tight around him that the outline was so obvious in spite of Michael not being that big, or at least nowhere near Walker and his monster cock. Michael heard his name leaving his lover’s lips and took a deep breath. “Walker… Please, call me Hesediel.” The blond opened his eyes when the other stopped thrusting into him, seeming to have frozen. When he opened his blue eyes and met those of his boyfriend, the man looked at him in shock, as if Michael just told him to call him Lord Commander, Overlord of the Universe. Walker would never admit how much jealousy he always felt when Michael’s family or best friend would call him by his actual first name, but he couldn’t, simply because Michael wanted only those very close to him to call him that. He let the name roll off his tongue in a soft whisper that painted a smile on the man below him. He continued thrusting again, connecting their lips in tender kisses that contrasted with the eager movement of his hips. They rolled into the small body below them, thrusting sensually into Michael’s warmth. Walker couldn’t last long like that, however. His beloved seemed to be in perfect sync with him as those slender legs wrapped around the bigger man’s hips, trying to get more of him inside. Walker put his arms underneath Michael’s legs, letting the knees rest on his elbows. 

 

“I want to come into you”, the brawny man growled as he hiked his lover’s legs up a little bit more, leaning over the body below him. He almost lost his mind as he saw the red face nodding, whispering a small ‘please’, voice rough with need and desire. Walker did not need more that that, his hips moving on their own, thrusting frantically into the tight hole. Walker saw Michael’s hand immediately flying towards the shorter man’s mouth, covering it in order to hide the moans, but Walker wasn’t having any of that. “Come on, you know I love the sounds you make”, he breathed out as he carefully removed the hand, holding it as he pressed it back against the bed. What started out as long, languid strokes had now turned into frantic rutting. He needed it, needed to see his seed drip out of the man he loved, see him in pure bliss and know that he was the one who put him there, debouched and fucked out. Though Walker was in no less pleasure than his lover, a smirk painted his lips, as he watched his boyfriend surpass his medium sound stage and was getting outright loud from Walker’s thick cock rubbing over his sweet spot over and over again. The director made sure to keep their fingers of both hands now intertwined. He wanted to hear this, ravelling in the pleasure and driven to his own climax by the sweet sounds coming from red-bitten lips that invited him to kiss the man below him more. When it came to Michael, Walker had little self-restraint. As he leaned down, he noticed Michael lifting his head to let their lips meet in the middle, but Michael couldn’t keep their lips together for long, throwing his head back as pressure built down low. By the way the skinny male’s hips rose off the bed, trying to find any relief for the straining red length between his legs, Walker could tell he was close. However, the bigger male did not want this to be over just yet and stopped his thrusts, steadily pulling out. A string of precum connected his dick to Michael’s hole for a moment, until he was too far out and the piece of art broke. 

 

“Walker, you flipping tease”, Michael complained, sobbing in need and making his boyfriend grin at him. His arms weren’t free, so he couldn’t touch himself and it did not look like Walker was going to touch him any time soon. He should never have mentioned his kink for edging. Michael couldn’t take it. He felt too empty, so in need of an orgasm and incredibly turned on by the way his boyfriend looked down on him. “If you let me go, I’ll ride you”, the blue-eyed teacher tried to negotiate. He could see that grin falter, the gears turn behind the muscular man’s eyes, clearly imagining Michael in this costume riding him, chasing orgasm. A little wriggling with his body and Michael knew he had convinced his big bad boyfriend. His hypothesis was confirmed when he felt Walker let go of his hands. They moved as clumsily as ever, but it still took only seconds for Walker to lie down and have Michael’s ass on full display in front of him. He helped angling his cock just right, throwing his head back as it breached the tight ring of muscle once again. Michael was horny, he could tell by the way he wasn’t smoothly moving his hips over him, but sinfully rutting down, changing angles until Walker was rubbing over his sweet spot once again. Walker grabbed his boyfriend’s ass, helping him with going up and down on his thick cock. From this angle he could perfectly see his girth disappearing and reappearing, see how the pink hole stretched around him, trying to accommodate all of him. 

“Fuck, Hesediel”, the mighty male moaned, his grip tightening on Michael’s ass. It felt so good, but it was just not enough. The sight was bringing Walker to the edge, but it was just not enough to throw him over. As Michael got closer, Walker knew he wasn’t going to be able to move, so he took matters into his own hands. With his big meaty hads, he grabbed his man by the cute bow tie still around his neck and pulled him back. It gained him a whine of protest, but it was cut short as Walker thrusted up, rutting into the other. He didn’t notice Michael’s hands on each side of him, purposefully waiting for Walker to come first in spite of being so close to orgasm himself. The larger man was kissing the other’s neck and shoulder as he thrusted in deep, letting out a grunt, while he shot his cum deep inside his boyfriend, filling him with seed. Michael knew Walker had several bursts of cum in those hefty balls and moved one hand to his own length inside the tight jockstrap, stroking himself to his own orgasm, the feeling of warm seed filling him so blissful that it was enough. Michael didn’t know when he started to go soft and pliant like he always was after an orgasm, but he was sure it was at least a minute later when Walker rolled them over and onto their sides. The bigger man’s cock slowly slid out of him and Michael hissed at the feeling. It was mere seconds later when he felt something was drip down the back of his thighs. A smile plastered his face and he scooted a little more back to have his back against a familiar, muscular chest. “Hesediel”, the shorter man could hear his boyfriend behind him, “I love you.”

 

Michael took the hand around his waist and raised it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. “I love you too, Walker. I love you so, so much. Thank you.” He didn’t need to explain what he was thankful for. Either Walker just knew or was too lazy to ask. Curled up together, Walker struggled to put the covers over them, but almost as soon as he did, Michael turned around below them, snuggling as close as possible into Walker’s chest. The muscular man didn’t complain, putting his arms back around his one and only, closing his eyes in contentment. Christmas might just become his favourite holiday. 


End file.
